Journey Through Oz
by justdaisy
Summary: Dorothy has self esteem problems. She thinks she's dumb (no brain), cowardly (no courage) and numbed out (no heart). Note: I deleted the glitch I'm pretty sure.


For my friends and family; may your own journeys strengthen you this year and always.

"Dorothy, it's so great that you reached out to us, but in the end the change has to come from you." Dorothy's social worker, Zoe, launched into the same lecture she gave every week when Dorothy admitted she hadn't done last session's homework. Dorothy made a noncommittal sound and looked out the window. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, it just seemed like a waste of time. All these resources for someone like her. Too stupid to make sense of the worksheets. Too numbed out to care, despite her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry's worries. All she wanted to do, all she ever wanted to do anymore was curl up and hide from it all. Like the stupid, heartless coward she was. So when her Auntie Em drove her home from therapy Dorothy went back to her room and that's what she did. She took her anxiety medicine and was asleep within minutes.

Then she awoke. There was sunlight peeping through her window. How annoying. She went to the curtain to pull it closed and noticed the yard had completely changed. In place of the dried-up dirt patch of yard was a vibrant garden. Dorothy went back to bed to keep sleeping but something stopped her.

Behavioural activation, Zoe's voice said. Dorothy slowly got herself out of bed. May as well investigate.

Outside, the garden was full of large flowers of all different colours. No one was around, not her Uncle Henry, not Auntie Em, no one. Then a bubble floated into view. It grew and grew until it was slightly larger than Dorothy. Then a beautiful woman appeared in its place. She was beaming. Dorothy took an instant dislike to her.

"You destroyed the witch who has been plaguing this land! See, she's under your house."

Dorothy looked and saw a pair of legs in silver shoes sticking out from underneath Auntie Em and Uncle Henry's house. Gross.

"It's safe, you can come out now!" the woman called. Dorothy was puzzled until the flowers all around her began to move. They weren't flowers, they were small people in disguise!

"My name is Glinda, I am the Good Witch of the North. For saving the Munchkins from the Wicked Witch of the East, please allow me to grant you a wish. Gold? A new dress perhaps?"

"…I just want to go home."

"Alas, for this I can give only guidance. Follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City. There you will find the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz. They will be able to help you return home. It's a day's walk if you don't stray."

"Right then, I guess I'll be off," Dorothy said, eager to leave the witches and Munchkins behind her.

The weather turned and suddenly another woman appeared, much uglier than Glinda.

"I am the Wicked Witch of the West! Finally, my sister is dead and I can have her precious silver slippers! What? They're gone!"

"There they are," said Glinda, pointing to Dorothy's feet where the shoes had magically appeared, "…and there they'll stay."

The Wicked Witch of the West hissed and pointed at Dorothy.

"You just made yourself a powerful enemy. Mark my words I'll get those slippers if it's the last thing I do!" Then in a puff of smoke she was gone.

Great, Dorothy thought sarcastically. Then she began her journey.

After around an hour of walking Dorothy came to a picnic table near a corn field so she sat down. This was exhausting, maybe she should just give up, go back to the house and sleep.

"Excuse me," Dorothy heard, "Could you please help me down?"

She looked around but saw no one.

"Up here!"

All Dorothy could see was a scarecrow. Then it blinked.

After the initial shock, Dorothy help the scarecrow down from its pole and was surprised to learn it could walk as well as talk.

"How did you get stuck all the way up there?" Dorothy asked.

"Um… I don't know, I forget," the scarecrow answered. "No brain you see? Just straw."

"Ok, well I'm going to the Emerald City now so I can go home so I can sleep. Bye."

"Oh, you're from the Emerald City?"

"No, I'm from Kansas. I'm going there to meet this wizard… you know I don't know it's complicated. Bye"

"Oh, I probably wouldn't understand it since I'm brainless," the scarecrow said with such sincerity Dorothy stopped.

"Hey, don't talk like that… maybe if you come with me the wizard can give you a brain!"

As the two walked Dorothy explained all she knew about the Wizard of Oz. In turn, the scarecrow briefly explained the geography of the country of Oz. They continued like that until they came upon a lightly wooded area with a small hut and a metal statue of a lumberjack. Dorothy went to investigate.

"…L...N…" a voice said.

"Did you hear something?" Dorothy asked the scarecrow. It shrugged.

"Oi...L… can," the statue said.

"It said oil can!" the scarecrow exclaimed.

They found an oil can in the hut and used it on the statue. It began to move!

"Thank you," it spoke.

"How did you get frozen like that?" the scarecrow asked.

"I was cutting firewood and the Wicked Witch of the West sent rain. Rusted solid."

"My gosh!" the scarecrow exclaimed, "That must have made you pretty upset."

"I didn't really care," the tinman answered, "I don't have a heart you see."

"We're going to the Emerald City so the Wizard of Oz can give me a brain and Dorothy here a way back home. You ought to join us and see if the Wizard won't give you a heart!" the scarecrow said.

The tinman shrugged.

"I don't care either way but sure, it would be healthy for me to get out more. If it's alright with you. Dorothy, was it?"

Dorothy nodded. She didn't care either way either. The scarecrow clapped its hands.

"Then it's settled. To the Emerald City!"

As they journeyed the woods became thicker and thicker until they were in a dark forest. The scarecrow's incessant chatting grew less frequent as the light grew more dim. Suddenly, a lion pounced out of the shadows! It was blocking their path!

"Ex-excuse me sir, might we pass?" the scarecrow asked timidly.

"No! Only an elite few have the right to grace my kingdom… Hey! Where are you going?"

The tinman began cutting a path through the forest around where the lion was.

"You can't do that! It's my kingdom! Seriously… don't leave me!"

The trio stopped and turned.

"Why would we stick around to listen to your bullying?" the tinman questioned the lion. "Come on you guys we're leaving."

"Please! I'm scared of the dark, that's why I stick to the edge of the woods!"

Dorothy exchanged looks with the tinman and scarecrow.

"Maybe the wizard can give him courage?" the scarecrow suggested. Dorothy nodded, she had been thinking the same thing.

"Alright then Lion, would you like to come with us?" She asked.

The four walked for two more hours until they reached the end of the woods. Before them was a vast field of poppies.

Unknown to them, the Wicked Witch of the West was watching.

"Blast my bunions! If that girl reaches the Wizard I may never get those silver slippers! I know, I'll enchant the poppies to buy me some more time so I can figure out how to get the slippers off the girl's feet."

"I'm tired of walking," Dorothy complained. "It's been forever and I'm stuck in these stupid heels. We're never going to get to the Emerald City. Even if we do who says the Wizard will actually be able to help?"

"Don't talk like that Dorothy," the scarecrow said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the scarecrow," the tinman said, "We're almost there."

"I don't think so, I'm with Dorothy on this one. We've always had something wrong with us why would it suddenly change just because of some random person getting involved in our lives?"

Flying high above in her bubble, the Glinda the Good Witch overheard the argument. And what was that smell? The Wicked Witch of the West's magic! She had poisoned the poppies to make those who smelled them lose hope. With a flick of her wand Glinda caused a blizzard to start. It was all she could do.

Suddenly Dorothy became cold, like a splash of water on her face. The lion also looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," said Dorothy. "I just got so scared that my hope would be for nothing. Giving up seemed safer than disappointment."

"Maybe," said the lion, "Maybe we can all be brave together."

The four joined hands, except the lion who walked on all fours, and they finished the trek to the Emerald City.

"State your business," said the gatekeeper to the Emerald City.

"We seek an audience with the Wizard," Dorothy spoke up.

"The Wizard isn't seeing anyone at this hour. Come back tomorrow."

"It's urgent, you see, the Good Witch of the North sent us," the tinman said.

"Yeah, she even gave Dorothy here the Wicked Witch of the East's silver slippers!" added the scarecrow.

"I suppose an exception could be made… just this once mind you. Yes, yes. Come in."

"You can't be in the Great and Powerful Oz's presence dressed like that. Follow the guides to the changerooms, you will be assisted according to your individual needs."

The lion's fur was combed, the scarecrow re-stuffed and the tinman polished. As for Dorothy, she showered and had her hair washed, just like Auntie Em was always bothering her to do. A new outfit was laid out for her and her hair was styled by a barber of the Emerald City. Afterward she could hardly recognise herself. Maybe there's something to this self care thing she thought.

"Who dares disturb the Great and Powerful Oz?" a voice echoed through the empty chamber. Dorothy remained unimpressed.

"It is I, the Great and Powerful Dorothy, and my friends, the Great and Powerful-"

"You dare mock the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz? Tell me, what is the reason for your presence here?"

"I was told you could help me go back home," Dorothy responded, "And also help my friends."

"Charity? You expect charity from the Great and Powerful Oz? No! Bring me back the Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick, then I will consider helping you."

After the Great and Powerful Oz booted them out the door, the Scarecrow sighed in defeat.

"Well I guess that's that."

"Forget them!" Dorothy said. We'll find a different way- hey, what's that?"

It looked like a swarm of bees was on the horizon. But as they grew closer, they grew in size.

"Flying monkeys!" the tinman cried. The others hid in a ditch but Dorothy just stared, confused by what she was looking at. Suddenly the monkeys swooped down and grabbed her!

"Hey! Let me go! Help!" Dorothy screamed but it was too late for her friends to do anything. The flying monkeys took Dorothy high up in the sky and away.

"They must have taken her to the witch's castle," the Lion said. "Follow me, I know the way!"

Meanwhile and to Dorothy's great annoyance, the Wicked Witch of the West was gloating over her capture.

"Finally, the silver slippers will be mine! I just have to kill you first."

Wait, what?!

"Oh my gawd! What is it with these slippers that make you want them so bad? Do you really need to kill me?"

"Well, who would part with something so valuable willingly? Those slippers hold the Power of Truth!"

Truth? Dorothy wondered. Why would someone wicked be interested in truth? Unless…

"I understand. I understand now. They aren't silver. They're grey. Grey like the world. Not black or white. You just want to see the world as it is, but all you see is the bad. Here," Dorothy took off the slippers and gave them to the witch.

The scarecrow, lion and tinman had arrived at the castle. It was unguarded as all the flying monkeys were on a banana break. They made their way to the tower where Dorothy was being held.

"Why would you give me such a valuable gift?" The Wicked Witch of the West began to cry. "Nobody's ever- wait, what's this? I'm melting!"

"You aren't melting you're just crying, it happens-" but the witch was melting. Dorothy watched in amazement as the witched ugliness came off and was replaced with an average looking woman.

The lion, the scarecrow and the tinman rushed into the room.

"Dorothy! You're safe!" the tinman gave her a hug. "But who is this?"

"Why, I think it's the Witch!" The scarecrow said.

"What are you talking about *sniffle* of course it's-" The Witch caught her reflection in the window. She did a double take.

"Is this really me?"

Dorothy cleared her throat.

"Well anyway, if you please I need your broom to go see the Wizard. You can come too, maybe she can explain what just happened."

So, broomstick in hand, the five of them returned to Oz.

"Ok Great and Powerful. We have your lame broomstick. Now will you-"

"Sister!" the echoing voice boomed. Then, from behind a curtain, an average looking woman came running to greet the Witch of the West.

"Sister? Is it truly you?" The Witch of the West asked the strange woman.

The woman turned to the others and curtsied.

"Hello, I am the Witch of the East, known here as the Wizard of Oz."

"You've transformed, Sister." West told East. East laughed. A real laugh, not her previous cackle.

"So have you my dear. Dorothy, thank you. Your calm and kindness has saved my sister from her wicked ways. What is it you desire?"

"Please help my friends and I. Scarecrow wants a brain, Tinman wants a heart and Lion wants courage. I want to go home."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," East said. "Don't you have these things already?"

"No, that's why we're asking for help."

"That's not what I meant. Instead of searching for them with me, are these not things that come from within yourself? Have you not proven you have already used these things in your journey? And of what value is it to be smart or nice or brave?"

"Of course those things are important!" Dorothy countered. "People need to be smart and brave and nice to survive!" Something strange was happening. A dark fog rolled in and Dorothy could only see the Witch of the East.

"Why do you need to be smart?" East asked.

"Because… because smart people contribute more to society!"

"If a person were stupid, should they be punished? Think of Scarecrow. Does it deserve persecution?"

"Of course not!" Dorothy exclaimed. "I love Scarecrow."

Scarecrow could now be seen through the fog. It was smiling.

"Why is being nice important?" asked East

"Because nice people get friends."

"I see. The tinman, he has no heart. Yet would you call him your friend?"

"Yes." Dorothy answered with certainty.

The darkness lifted slightly more. She could see Tinman again.

"What about bravery?"

"I know, I know. Bravery isn't important either." Dorothy responded.

"Do you think so? I think it is."

"What do you mean? Who cares if you have superpowers and stop bank robbers and stuff?"

"That's heroism. Bravery is, it's showing up for the fight. It's being true to yourself. It's being open to new things even though they might not work out."

It's trying when you might fail. Dorothy thought of her therapy homework. How long ago that seemed.

"That said, do you love the lion even though he struggles with bravery?"

Dorothy just smiled. The lion came into view, he smiled too.

So there it was. Being smart was smart, being nice was nice and being brave was brave. None of them were necessary to have value as a person though. Dorothy teared up from the realisation. To treat her friends well was one thing, but the best thing to do for your friends is to take care of your friend's friend.

Me. Dorothy realised.

"Looks like you're ready to go back to Kansas." East told her.

"How do I get back?" Dorothy asked.

"Wake up Dorothy."

"Wake up Dorothy," Auntie Em urged her. "It's time for dinner. I know you don't feel like eating much so I just made some vegetable soup. With veggies fresh from the garden… Why dear, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Really. Auntie Em, after therapy tomorrow would you like to go for a walk?"

Auntie Em's worry lines melted away.

"Yes, I would like that."

The End


End file.
